One way  Hogwartsstar
by Ferike
Summary: James und seine besten Freunde wachsen auf, kommen nach Hogwarts und werden zwischen Freundschaft, Liebe, Verrat, Alkohol, Partys, Unterricht und dem Erstarken der dunklen Seite erwachsen.   Und stehen irgendwann vor der Frage: Was ist deine Seite?
1. Chapter 1

Zwei Freunde

Das Meer war für den salzigen Geruch in Aiglano verantwortlich. Jenen Geruch, der sich sanft mit den vielen Blütendüften der riesigen Parkanlage vermischte, durch die die beiden Kinder gerade tobten.

Das Mädchen hatte lange orangene Haare, der Junge kurze zerstrubbelte schwarze… weit hinter ihnen schlenderten ihre Mütter mit dem Zwillingsbruder des Mädchens.

Rowan Aigsch genoss es wieder einmal mit ihrer alten Freundin Athena Potter plaudern zu können, ein seltenes Privileg, denn Mrs Potter hatte selten Zeit. Sie war eine jener wenigen Frauen, die in der Politik Karriere machten, und sie gehörte als Außenzauberin zum Kabinett der Zaubereiministerin Millicent Bagnold.

Bernard war ein braver Junge, er hatte einen immer ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und schien schon weit erwachsener zu sein, als er das mit seinen 6 Jahren sein sollte.

Seine Schwester war sein krasses Gegenteil. Merja Aigsch, von ihrem Vater Raven liebevoll Schnatz genannt (Raven war der Sucher der walisischen Quidditchmannschaft), was er damit begründete das Merja schwer zu fangen und noch schwerer zu bändigen war, gleichzeitig besaß das Mädchen die absolute Narrenfreiheit. Was sich auch darin begründete, dass ihre Patin (die Zwillingsschwester ihres Vaters Ibiza) und ihre Großmutter Mijona einen Narren an der lebhaften Hexe gefressen hatten.

Die einzige, die immer wieder Erziehungsversuche machte, war die Mutter Rowan Aigsch, die von ihrer Familie in einem von Leistungen geprägten Umfeld in dem man keine Fehler machen durfte aufgezogen worden war. Darin glichen sich Rowans Stammfamilie, die Dumbeldores und die Aigschs. Sie hingen dem Gedanken der Leistung an. Die Kinder hatten Narrenfreiheit bis zum sechsten Geburtstag, aber dann wurde von ihnen im Ausgleich zu Liebe und Fürsorge erwartet, dass sie sich ihrer Familie würdig erwiesen. Das heißt sie hatten sich unter Kontrolle zu halten und nach Außen die Fassade des Perfekten zutragen.

**Merja**

„Fang mich doch!", rief ich lauthals und flitzte los über jenes saftige grüne Gras, das es nur in Wales gab…, „kriegst mich ja doch nie!"

Das ließ sich mein bester Freund, und Begleiter durch alle unmöglichen und möglichen Situationen in die man als junge Hexe geraten konnte, niemals zweimal sagen. „Ach ja, Kleine?", ertönte seine Stimme viel näher bei mir als ich das erwartet hatte… Mist, jetzt hieß es wohl beide Beine in die Hand nehmen…

Und genau das tat ich und gab Vollgas…

Aber gegen James hatte ich nun mal nur eine Chance, wenn ich einen guten Vorsprung oder den Überraschungseffekt auf meiner Seite hatte…

Wild und frei tobten wir durch die Parkanlage meiner Heimat. Aiglano, das weiße Schloß, eine der Hochburgen des guten Geschmacks, Zentrum eines blühenden High Society Lebens, blickte gelassen zu uns herunter. Das Schloß hatte in seiner fast tausendjährigen Geschichte schon so viel gesehen... Geschichten die sogar James und mich zur Ruhe brachten, wenn meine Oma oder meine Patin sie uns erzählten.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis James mich gefangen hatte… egal wie sehr ich mich streckte, wenige Meter vor dem Löwenkäfig fing er mich. Schlang seine langen sehnigen Arme um mich und grinste mich frech von der Seite an: „Keine Chance, Mere …"

Ja, dieses dumpfe Gefühl hatte ich auch…

Ich drehte mich in seinen Armen so um, dass ich Mrs Potter, Mom und natürlich meine Spaßbremse von Zwillingsbruder sehen konnte…

Die beiden Frauen waren in ein ernstes Gespräch verwickelt und mein Zwillingsbruder lief neben ihnen her, den Kopf gesenkt, als würde ihn das alles brennend interessieren… Schleimer!

**James**

Merja ist in Ordnung, echt in Ordnung… klingt jetzt zwar idiotisch und tussenhaft, aber sie ist eine echte Freundin… was natürlich nicht hieß, dass ich es ihr durchgehen lassen würde, dass sie sich jetzt nach den Erwachsenen umdrehte… um Himmelswillen… sollte sie etwa so werden wie ihr Zwillingsbruder?

Vor allem jetzt, wo doch heute, der letzte Tag war den wir komplett frei verbringen sollten…

Morgen würde ich einen Hauslehrer bekommen… kein Kommentar, ich weiß, dass das ätzend ist, aber Mum hat mich überzeugt… sie meinte, wenn ich wirklich Auror werden will, dann muss ich die beste Ausbildung der Welt bekommen… Ja, ich will Auror werden, genau wie Merja… auch wenn ich nicht verstehen kann, weshalb sie eine Muggelgrundschule besuchen muss…

Ich beschloss sie gleich noch mal zu fragen oder stopp… noch besser ihre Mutter zu fragen… wer wenn nicht Rowan sollte mir denn bitte erklären, weshalb ich ab morgen jeden Vormittag damit verbringen sollte allein meinen Lehrer, der mir obendrein noch fliegen beibringen sollte (wenn ich nicht Auror werde, dann werde ich Quidditchprofi!), in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, wenn das gemeinsam mit Merja erstens bestimmt viel lustiger war und zweitens garantiert auch schneller!

„Duuu, Rowan…", schnell überprüfen, ob der Gesichtsausdruck stimmte… diese Mischung aus großen Augen und Schmollmund, auf die jede Mutter anspringt…

… außer Rowan: „Ja, James…"

Treuherziger Dackelblick in ihre Richtung…: „Warum kann Merja nicht mit mir zusammen unterrichtet werden?"

Rowan seufzte leise… Mist, offenbar hatte sie nicht vergessen, dass Merja und ich, seit sie und Mum uns erklärt hatten, dass wir im September verschiedene Ausbildungen erhalten würden, alles daran gesetzt haben sie umzustimmen… leider erfolglos…

**Merja**

Oh Mann, ich kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck meiner Mutter… den setzt sie immer auf, wenn sie bereits absolut entschlossen ist und keiner von uns mehr etwas daran ändern kann…

Also… Muggelelitegrundschule…

Oder so ähnlich… die meisten Zaubererfamilien unterrichten ihre Kids entweder selbst oder lassen sie von Privatlehrern unterrichten… immerhin besteht ja die Gefahr, dass wir magischbegabten Kids unsere Kräfte nicht unter Kontrolle haben könnten und es zu irgendwelchen peinlichen Zwischenfällen kommen könnte für die wir verantwortlich sind, wegen denen die Vergiss-Mich im Zaubereiministerium dann Sonderschichten schieben müssen um die Gedächtnisse aller Muggel die zu dem Zeitpunkt in der Nähe waren zu ändern… ganz großes Kino….

Aber ich bin ja eine Aigsch und wir sind aus Prinzip schon mal ein bisschen besser als alle anderen… will heißen das wir unsere magischen Kräfte bereits im Grundschulalter so weit kontrollieren können um auf eine der besten und exklusivsten Schule Londons zu gehen…

Moms Stimme war total weich: „Sieh mal James… das ist eine alte Familientradition

Und es heißt ja nicht, dass ihr eure Nachmittage nicht weiter gemeinsam verbringen könnt… du musst das verstehen…"

James Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu entschlüsseln, aber ich war mir sehr sicher, dass mein bester Freund fieberhaft daran arbeitete eine Lösung zu finden und ganz weit davon entfernt war zu verstehen was Mom von ihm wollte…

Meine Mutter richtete sich auf, es ist ein echter Tick von ihr immer in die Knie zu gehen, wenn sie mit uns Kindern spricht…: „Was ist… wollen wir Bananas Kuchen einfach da stehen lassen, oder sollen wir ihn essen…"

Damit wandte sie sich zum Schloss zurück und Mrs Potter und Bernard folgten ihr wie zwei Hündchen…

James trat neben mich und blickte ihnen verächtlich nach…: „Schöner Scheiß… wie soll ich denn den Typen jetzt in die Hölle jagen ohne dich…"

Ich nickte: „Und ich soll wohl bis zum jüngsten Gericht unter Muggeln versauern…"

Düstere Aussichten, verdammt düstere sogar!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sirius**

Angeblich gibt es nichts Schöneres als von einer liebenden Mutter geweckt zu werden. Auch wenn das etwas ist was ich zu meinem großen Bedauern wohl nie werde beurteilen können. In dem Satz stecken nämlich zwei Probleme: Zum einen **von der Mutter** - und meine Mutter würde mich nie direkt wecken. Wenn es normal läuft steht irgendwann Kreacher, unser Hauself vor der Tür und weckt mich, wenn es besser als normal läuft, dann übernimmt das Dobby, der meinen drei Kusinen gehört, und wesentlich freundlicher ist als Kreacher. Das andere Problem ist **liebende** - ich weiß nicht ob es in unserem Haushalt irgendetwas oder jemanden, abgesehen von meinem kleinen Bruder Regulus gibt, den meine Mutter liebt. Früher vielleicht noch meinen Vater, aber ...  
>nun ja, ich vermute stark, das es ebenjener ist, den sie gerade so laut anbrüllt, das ich davon geweckt wurde:<p>

„Das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein, Orion Black! Diese Person kommt mir nicht ins Haus solange ich hier noch lebe! Unverschämtheit! Sie ist noch nicht mal eine Black!"

Ja, auf diese Inzucht bildet sich meine Mutter einiges ein… Das sie ihren Cousin zweiten Grades geheiratet hat… eine Zwangsehe, mindestens von seiner Seite aus, bei Mutter bin ich mir da nicht ganz so sicher, da sie nicht die erste wäre, die dem Charme von Orion rückhaltlos verfällt. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, dass ich auch so eine liebevolle Familie besäße, wie mein bester (und einziger) Freund Remus Lupin. Klar, dank des Zutun meines Erzeugers ist seine Familie auch nicht perfekt, aber er wird wenigstens genauso wie unsere Halbschwester Elisabeth zumindest von seinem Vater bedingungslos geliebt.

Meine Mutter war unterdessen schon ganz gut in Form und schien nicht gewillt zu sein, die morgendliche Diskussion abzubrechen, andere Leute hätten es als ausgewachsenen Streit bezeichnet, aber ich war in meinen Abstufungen schon genauer geworden: Solange nur einer von den beiden brüllte und seine Macht ausspielen wollte lief es noch unter alltäglicher Diskussion, ein Streit war es erst, wenn sie anfingen mit Zauberstäben aufeinander loszugehen.

Und da mein Vater völlig unbeeindruckt war, lief das immernoch unter Diskussion…: „Nun, Walburga, du wirst dich damit abfinden… Amarsi wird den Kindern sicher eine gute Lehrerin sein…"

Meine Mutter schwieg… und ich wusste genau warum… denn ich wusste, wer Amarsi war, auch wenn ich sie wie die meisten anderen Mitglieder dieses Haushaltes noch nie gesehen hatte… Amarsi Lupin, die Mutter meines Freundes Remus, war die langlebigste Affäre meines Vaters… seine ständige Geliebte, die er sich vor circa 6 Jahren zugelegt hatte und die meine Mutter nach besten Kräften ignorierte obwohl sie sehr sicher von ihrer Existenz wusste… wenn die gemeinsame Tochter von Amarsi und Orion doch in unserem Hause ein und ausging…

Und nun würde Amarsi Lupin mich unterrichten, ich frage mich in was, denn die größte Leistung derer ich mir von ihr bewusst war, war die Tatsache, dass mein Vater sie auch nach Elisabeths geburt nicht hatte sitzen lassen. Mich und meine Kusine Narzissa und ab nächstes Jahr dann auch noch Regulus und wahrscheinlich auch Elisabeth… das konnte ja heiter werden…

**Narzissa**

Ich hasse es, wenn sich zwei Leute streiten… so gesehen bin ich echt zu der falschen Familie gekommen, als meine eigenen Eltern starben… Tante Walburga und Onkel Orion streiten sich quasi immer, wenn er zu hause ist, was ja selten genug vorkommt… ist er nicht da, dann nimmt sie als Ersatz und Ventil für ihre Eifersucht und schlecht verhohlene Wut auf ihren Gatten und seine wechselnden Gespielinnen, meist meine Schwestern Andromeda und Bellatrix, die ihr gerne Kontra geben oder ihren älteren Sohn, meinen Cousin Sirius, der obwohl, er gleich alt ist wie ich, schon richtig gut darin ist sie zu reizen…

Nun ja, aktuell ging es bei dem Streit zwischen den beiden um unsere neue Lehrerin… Bella und Andro waren damals von Mum unterrichtet worden, aber ich bin ganz froh, dass Onkel Orion nicht seine Frau auf uns loslässt…  
>das wäre sicher die totale Katastrophe…<br>Ich will mir gar nicht genauer ausmalen, was es für eine Katastrophe ergäbe, wenn Walbruga versuchen würde uns etwas beizubringen.

Nun also diese Frau... ich war dann doch neugierig geworden und zugegebenermaßen, es ist meistens ein Vorteil, wenn man weiß, wie die Streits der beiden ausgehen, damit man das Gefahrenpotential einer harmlosen Bemerkung besser einschätzen kann... kurzgesagt, ich hatte mich halb angezogen (Morgenmantel über das Nachthemd) und mich gerade rechtzeitig für den dramatischen Schlußakkord des Streites auf der obersten Treppenstufe niedergelassen... gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Walburga mit knallenden Türen in die Küche verschwindet, was nur bedeuten kann, dass das Mittagessen heute sehr ungenießbar wird, außer Dobby erbarmt sich und setzt sich ihrer schlechten Laune aus... und Orion sich von Kreacher einen Feuerwhisky bringen ließ…als die Tür aufschwang und eine bezaubernde Frau in der Tür stand. Schlank, groß, lange seidige Haare in denen sich das wenige Licht spiegelte, dass der Kronleuchter im Eingangsbereich hergab…. Ich brauchte einen Bruchteil länger als mein Cousin Sirius, der sich neben mich auf die oberste Treppenstufe geschwungen hatte um zu begreifen was für ein Wesen uns da ins Haus geschneit war.

Sirius grinste spöttisch: „Veela!"

**Sirius**

„Veela", sagte ich während ich mich neben meine Kusine setzte und im selben Moment verstand ich weshalb meine Mutter sich so aufregte… obwohl neben dieser Frau hätte jede wie eine alte Vettel gewirkt… ehrlich ich verstand meinen Vater, dass er Amarsi als Geliebte hatte und sie noch nicht einmal hatte sitzen lassen, als sie vor fünf Jahren seine Tochter bekam…

Mein Vater sprang auf um ihr aus ihrem Mantel zu helfen… in der Hand hielt sie einen Koffer und hinter ihr im Hauseingang stand – Elisabeth….

Mir dämmerte was… und an Narzissas Gesichtsausdruck meinte ich abzulesen, dass es ihr genauso ging…

Amarsi würde uns nicht nur unterrichten… sie würde mit Sack und Pack bei uns einziehen und mein Vater würde seine Geliebte immer in der Nähe haben…

Offenbar war das exakt der Plan meines Vaters gewesen, denn er lächelte sie an… ich weiß genau, dass meine Mutter und so ziemlich jede Frau des Planeten alles dafür tun würde um so von ihm angelächelt zu werden… und meinte lässig zu Kreacher, der mit dem Feuerwhisky auftauchte: „Kreacher: Noch ein Feuerwhisky für Amarsi, und dann kannst du ihr Gepäck in ihr Zimmer bringen…" Er trat einen Schritt auf Amarsi zu und umarmte sie, bevor er sie auf beide Wangen und anschließend auf den Mund küsste…: „Bleibt unsere Tochter auch?"

Amarsi lächelte und ich spürte förmlich wie dieses Lächeln jeden klaren Gedanken aus dem Kopf meines Vaters wusch: „Nein, nein, Elisabeth war nur so nett mich hierher zu begleiten, sie wollte ihre Brüder doch mal wieder sehen und dann kann sie doch bestimmt euren Kamin nutzen…" noch ein Lächeln…

Mein Vater schmolz… einfach widerlich!

Regulus schob sich neben mich. Er hat diese seltsame Angewohnheit wie ein Geist aufzutauchen… unheimlich…

„Sirius", flüsterte mein kleiner Bruder leise, „Wer ist sie…"

Tja, so häufig Elisabeth bei uns ein und ausgeht, so selten also NIE lässt sich Amarsi bei uns blicken… ich hab sie bis zu diesem Moment auch noch nie getroffen.

**Narzissa**

„Sirius, wer ist sie…", Regulus Stimme war mehr zu erahnen, als wirklich zu hören… er tat mir so Leid. Regulus war doch noch ein Kind, gut, das waren wir anderen auch, aber Sirius ist durch seinen Charakter und den Umgangston der in diesem Haus herrscht älter als er eigentlich sein dürfte - und über mich sollte man hier am besten gar nicht erst reden, ich glaube keiner kann den Tod seiner Eltern erleben ohne über Nacht zu altern, egal wie alt er davor ist. Regulus dagegen war das Nesthäkchen, immer und überall von allen vor allem beschützt (er kennt zwar Elisabeth, aber die Zusammenhänge mit Amarsi...) und er liebte seine Mutter doch… nicht das ich ihn darin verstehen konnte, aber er hing mit eine rührend unschuldigen Liebe an ihr… und sie schien ihn auch zu bevorzugen…

Unten meldete sich Elisabeth zu Wort und brach das Schweigen zwischen den Erwachsenen… „Ähm, kann ich dann hoch gehen?"

Orion und Amarsi schienen wie aus einem Traum zu erwachen.

Orions Stimme klang ein noch tiefer und rauer als sonst, als er ihr antwortete: „Natürlich, du kennst ja den Weg…" bevor er sich wieder in Amarsis Augen vertiefte…

Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter… Sirius. Er deutete zu seinem Zimmer hinüber… und ich verstand… Elisabeth sollte nicht wissen, dass wir gelauscht hatten…

Ich berührte sanft Regulus Schulter: „Kommst du?"

Regulus folgte uns wie ein Schlafwandler… ich glaube es war ein Schock für ihn… er war doch erst fünf…

**Sirius**

Narzissa nahm meinen kleinen Bruder bei der Hand und führte ihn neben sich her… ein Glück, dass sie so gut im trösten ist, weil sie selbst genug durchgemacht hat wahrscheinlich… sie lebt ja nicht freiwillig bei uns… sondern weil ihre Eltern tot sind…

Ich öffnete meine Zimmertür im selben Moment, als wir Elisabeths Schritte auf der Treppe hörten…

Schnell schob ich die anderen hinein….

Narzissa schaltete schnell und setzte sich und Regulus auf das hohe altmodische Kastenbett… ich lümmelte mich in meinen bequemen Sessel, genau den, den ich von Onkel Alphard zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte…

Keine Sekund zu spät…

Auftritt Elisabeth…

**Elisabeth**

Ich stand noch ein paar Sekunden fassungslos vor meinen Eltern, dann drehte ich mich um und versuchte möglichst geräuschvoll die Treppe hochzugehen… unter normalen Umständen hätte meine Mutter garantiert was gesagt… aber doch nicht, wenn sie damit beschäftigt ist mit Orion Black zu flirten… sie ist definitiv so verrückt nach ihm wie er nach ihr!

Eine falsche Schlampe ist sie… so hat das zu mindest mal ihr Exmann, der Vater von Remus, gesagt… als sie sich gestritten haben… haben sie ja oft, bevor sie sich letztes Jahr getrennt haben…

Oben im ersten Stock wandte ich mich nach links… irgendwie wusste ich instinktiv, dass Sirius dort in seinem Zimmer sein würde… und wahrscheinlich saßen Narzissa und Regulus bei ihm.

Wenn Narzissas ältere Schwestern Bellatrix und Andromeda gerade nicht da sind, dann ist er ja schließlich der Älteste, also der von dem man erwartet, dass er die Probleme löst… und ich verwette meine veelensanften Augen darauf, das für die Black´schen Kids die Tatsache das meine Mutter sie unterrichten würde ein Problem war!

Als ich vor Sirius´ Tür stand probierte ich ganz kurz mich zu beruhigen, aber ich wusste das es zwecklos war… also trat ich einfach ein…

Sirius hockte in seinem Lieblingssessel, Narzissa und ein geschockt aussehender Regulus hatten sein Bett beansprucht… ich konnte nicht anders, ich begann zu heulen.

Tränenblind stolperte ich zu Sirius` Sofa, neben dem er auf seinem geliebten Sessel saß.

**Sirius**

Verdammt, jetzt heulte Elisabeth also auch…

Offenbar nahm es sie doch mit… ein Blick zu Narzissa genügte… und ich fragte leise: „Was ist denn, Lysia?" Langsam ging ich rüber und legte meine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Der Ausbruch kam kein bisschen überraschend für mich, für Narzissa und Regulus schon… aber, das ist nun mal Elisabeths Art mit so was fertig zu werden… sie trägt ihr Herz auf der Zunge… kein solcher Kummerfresser wie ihr Bruder Remus…

Sie schleuderte die Haare zurück: „Was soll schon los sein? Meine Mutter zieht zu ihrem Lover, unserem Vater und lässt mich zurück… sie hält es aber nicht für nötig mir das persönlich zu sagen, es reicht ja, wenn ich es in einem Nebensatz, den sie zu ihrer VERMIETERIN sagt mitkriege… Vielleicht krieg ich ja noch ein paar Geschwisterchen… wäre doch echt ein Traum?" sie schniefte und nahm dankbar das Tempo, das Narzissa ihr hin hielt, schneuzte sich und fuhr dann mit ihrer Tirade fort: „Abgesehen davon frage ich mich was sie euch beibringen will? Sie kann doch selber nur Affären mit Typen anfangen die vergeben sind!"

Ja, das hatte ich mich auch schon gefragt. Amarsi Lupin. Ich schätze ich werde es rausfinden müssen.


End file.
